


Take one for the team.

by DeadDrabble (MisakillDatMonkey)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Miya Atsumu, Canon Universe, Come Eating, Job Interview gone wrong, M/M, PWP, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Top!Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/DeadDrabble
Summary: Joining the MSBY Black Jackals, namely your boyfriend's professional volleyball team isn't that big of a deal.Tryouts? Easy. Exams? No problem. A job interview on the phone while you rail said boyfriend into next Sunday? Let's just say Atsumu is ready to make some sacrifices for Kiyoomi's career.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 565
Collections: Explicit Oneshots





	Take one for the team.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trouvqille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/gifts).



"Yes sir, I admit I'm familiar with the ins and outs of the team."

Kiyoomi balances the phone between his shoulder and his ear, both hands clamping Atsumu's waist as he thrusts _in_ , roughly, then _out_ , slowly. 

It punches a delicious but torn whine out of Atsumu who's splayed over the bed sheets, punctuating the _team_ of Kiyoomi's sentence. Kiyoomi scowls at his lover, as if to say _behave yourself_ to the man he's railing shamelessly. 

"Absolutely, Miya-san was very professional about it," Kiyoomi goes on with a flat voice. 

A total contrast to the way he pulls on Atsumu's waist to drag him up further into his lap, impaling the helpless man on his cock. 

Atsumu bites down his own hand to muffle a short cry. 

"He toured me around the facility on Monday. Yes," Kiyoomi chuckles pleasantly. "He's thorough, very enthusiastic too. I got to see every little corner of the gymnasium from up close."

He grabs the phone again to secure it while he shifts forward, resting on his knees and the free hand he presses in the mattress next to Atsumu’s ear for leverage. 

“The university didn’t have to blush for the equipment they provided, but nothing like that, sir,” Kiyoomi answers a question Atsumu probably couldn’t hear because his mouth fell open a second ago when he arched off the bed from the merciless new angle, burying his head in the pillows.

Perfectly maintained nails sharply dig in the soft flesh on the inside of Kiyoomi’s forearm all of a sudden. Kiyoomi circles his hips slightly, testing the waters and grinding into his lover. Atsumu jolts and scratches him harder.

Oh, right. That would be _the_ angle.

He grins down at Atsumu who’s peeking at him from between two pillows. He looks like he wants to run his mouth — more than usual.

Kiyoomi didn’t think it would be that much fun. Actually, if someone had told Kiyoomi _from an hour ago_ he’d stay on the phone while he fucks his boyfriend stupid, he’d have served one of his signature derogatory scoffs and walked away.

It’s all Atsumu’s fault, Kiyoomi will argue if he has no other choice, — although there’s no way Atsumu could have known the recruitment office was going to call Kiyoomi on a Friday morning. 

It’s not like Atsumu had known Kiyoomi’s phone would ring after he had decided to haul his boyfriend to his bedroom for the rest of the day and exchange a workout session for a few orgasms. Still, Kiyoomi had reached the conclusion that if Atsumu hadn’t bribed him with his worst weakness, he would have been able to walk away when his ringtone went off.

Too bad for both of them, when it started ringing, Kiyoomi was bent in half, Atsumu’s face between his legs, and his tongue lapping his hole lavishly.

Shocking, yes, Kiyoomi is aware. 

In fact, if someone had told Kiyoomi _from six months ago_ he’d lose his brain cells over how good it feels to have someone eating him out… no derogatory look would have been enough to express his disdain. 

Here he is, though, six months into his relationship with Atsumu and finding out not just anyone could actually get their tongue down there, but when it’s the man he’s in love with, it’s probably the best thing Kiyoomi ever tried since he started exploring his sexuality more thoroughly.

So, when the phone rang, Kiyoomi was already half brain-dead, and ready to let it go to hell but Atsumu had a clear view of Kiyoomi’s bedside table and… let’s say the way he had frowned while freezing, tongue stuck down Kiyoomi’s ass was enough to make him stop moaning like there’s no tomorrow and catch his attention.

“Don’t tell me it’s my mom, I’ll off myself,” he had groaned, slapping a hand over his face in embarrassment.

Atsumu had the decency to slurp back his filthy tongue and wipe his mouth before answering.

“Nope, but thanks for the bonerkill. Nah actually, it’s… _MSBY recruit. off_ —”

“Office?” Kiyoomi had sprung to motion, legs falling around Atsumu as he had propped himself up to snatch his phone at the speed of light.

He had answered the call _eagerly,_ and sure Atsumu seemed bummed out they weren’t having sex, but both men were equally excited for the call at the end of the day. They had been expecting it for a whole week.

Still, after a few words were exchanged, with Kiyoomi sitting cross legged on the bed, Atsumu had started peppering kisses and nips down his shoulder — trying to listen to the conversation in the process — and Kiyoomi… Kiyoomi had found himself craving for his lover’s tongue once more.

He was just in the middle of explaining to the recruiter that, indeed, “I prefer to not let any business unfinished”, referring to the way he had gone through the four mandatory years of his university cursus, when Kiyoomi had pushed Atsumu into the mattress and climbed on top of him to sit on his face.

There was a high pitched _yelp_ , shortly muffled by Kiyoomi’s ass pressing down Atsumu’s mouth. And then Kiyoomi had gone through the painful process of illustrating the resilience and self-control he was praised for by the recruiter on the phone by trying to keep a cool head while Atsumu was working him open with his tongue and two fingers abusing his prostate.

Kiyoomi hadn’t done a bad job, all things considered, and he had only pushed his hips up when it was becoming clear Atsumu would make him come if they stayed in that position any longer.

“Fuck, that was _hot,_ Omi-kun,” Atsumu had mouthed, pupils blown wide, chin glistening with spit, when Kiyoomi had looked down at his lover.

Kiyoomi had grinned, that smug, mischievous grin that Atsumu knew too well not to shiver from head to toe and Kiyoomi had made up his mind.

That’s how they had ended up in their current position.

How Kiyoomi had flipped Atsumu on his stomach first then slammed into him without a warning and easy as ABC thanks to Atsumu fingering himself while he was eating out Kiyoomi. And it was how Kiyoomi had started fucking him through the mattress, pressing his face into the pillow to prevent his boyfriend from making any noise.

There’s _no_ shutting Miya Atsumu up entirely, though. 

Kiyoomi learned that much over the years, and even more over the months they’ve been dating. 

That’s why he has Atsumu on his back after manhandling him again, taking him relentlessly and fucking into him with a challenging look.

“I’ll let you cum on my face if you keep silent,” Kiyoomi mouths quietly, holding the phone away and obstructing the microphone with his hand for good measure.

Atsumu chokes on a broken whine. Kiyoomi knows Atsumu’s weaknesses just like Atsumu knows his own. They’re deadly to each other in bed. In every aspect of their partnership, friendship, romantic relationship… Every and any aspects of what makes _them_. And that includes their most secret kinks — some they discovered together. 

The fact that they love to challenge one another is what makes Kiyoomi’s plan to go through his job interview while fucking Atsumu not only dangerous but extremely savory. He’s just being extra dedicated.

It’s a recruitment call for a professional team, where he’ll get to be a professional athlete. Kiyoomi doesn’t deserve to be part of the v-league if he can’t go through with that interview while being put under a little mental and physical strain.

Speaking of physical strain, Atsumu doesn’t seem to be able to stop clenching around Kiyoomi’s cock and he’s so tight it’s hard to focus. 

“We’d need you to schedule an appointment with the team’s physiotherapist to proceed with a complete examination and we’ll need some blood screenings. Any injuries in the past?”

“None, sir,” Kiyoomi answers, jaw clenching as he hooks a hand under Atsumu’s knee to deepen the angle. “When would the appointment occur? I’ll make sure to be available.”

“Well, actually, if you’re not doing anything this afternoon and it’s not too direct—”

“I’m not doing _anything_ this afternoon,” Kiyoomi immediately answers, unable to control the feral smirk that curls his lips as he looks at Atsumu. “In fact, I’ll be done with the matter at hand soon, if you send me an address I can drive there past noon.”

Atsumu glares at that, clearly outraged and flipping him the bird.

Kiyoomi snaps his hips particularly sharply in retaliation and Atsumu drops his hand to grip the pillow under his head instead, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He’s so hot like this, Kiyoomi wouldn’t mind _doing_ _him_ all Friday long or the other way around, but he’s pretty sure his boyfriend won’t be too pressed if it means Kiyoomi makes it to the famous MSBY Black Jackals team. Especially if Atsumu gets to…

“You close?” Kiyoomi asks, bending over Atsumu to whisper the words into his ear.

Atsumu nods eagerly, turning his face to try and claim a kiss that Kiyoomi denies him.

Making-out would be too noisy. He gives him an apologetic shrug, showing his phone off before bringing it back to his ear. 

Atsumu grabs the pillow under his head and slaps it over his face instead, barely covering the deep groan of frustration that follows. Kiyoomi has a hard time trying not to laugh. 

He really can’t, no matter how cute Atsumu is, because he needs to focus on the recruiter’s voice who’s now asking if Kiyoomi ever tried out for another team before.

“No, I actually haven’t been in touch with any other team yet. I felt like I had particular ties and connections to your team’s values.”

Kiyoomi emphasizes the word _values_ by shifting slightly to pump his hips in shallow, quick thrusts, aiming for Atsumu’s prostate. 

"We do pride ourselves in the club's values," the voice on the phone concedes pleasantly. "And we'd love to admit the collegiate volleyball league's MVP on the team. Your fairness is as commendable as your game analysis skills."

"Foul play is a pet peeve of mine, sir. Cheaters have no right to stand on the court," Kiyoomi answers airily while he snatches the pillow Atsumu is using to muffle the moans he’s not allowed to make. 

There's a good-natured laugh on the other end of the line Kiyoomi doesn't pay attention to. He might be trying to be charming but the recruiter can't have Kiyoomi's sole attention when Atsumu looks _that_ beautiful. 

Especially when he's staring up with a hungry gaze, the gold in his eyes a fiery haze. And when he looks completely ravished… 

Kiyoomi feels his balls tighten, the muscle along his abdomen spasm as he tenses all over. The shallow thrusts might be fatal for the bundle of nerves he's hitting over and over but they're as effective and disastrous on himself.

He'd almost drop the phone. Even more so when Atsumu moves a hand down his chest to fist his cock and pump it, desperately seeking release. 

"Since you're already acquainted with Miya-san, I'll be calling him to ask if he can guide you through the various appointments this afternoon. Friday is their rest day, during this time of the season, but he probably won't mind."

Kiyoomi shakes his head to try and snap out of the blurry trance he's falling in. 

"Sure. That would be great," he says, bothered by how hoarse his voice sounds. "I'm sure Miya-san will be glad to take one for the team," he adds with a particularly punitive thrust to illustrate his words. 

Atsumu clenches around him, biting his bottom lip to stop another moan from spilling. But when he looks back, he is grinning defiantly. 

Kiyoomi is so in love with him. 

Rightfully so. 

Atsumu suddenly pushes himself up to circle Kiyoomi's neck with his arms and drag him down. 

Kiyoomi remembers to put the phone away, losing half the sentence that's praising Atsumu's dedication to the team coming from the recruiter. 

But even if the phone had remained glued to his ear, he wouldn't have noticed because all he can hear in this instant are his lover's words.

"'t's'all ya can give me? C'm'on, y'know I can be good for ya, don't go soft on me, Kiyoomi."

The loss of control. Kiyoomi can and will own his man through a job interview but Atsumu owns him just as much. 

He comes undone right there, abandoning his little tactics to bury himself up to the hilt. His hips stutter as he cums deep inside Atsumu, forehead dropping on his lover's shoulder. 

Kiyoomi played himself. His biggest weakness isn't a stupid sexual kink. In the end, Atsumu is always his downfall. There's nothing that gets to Kiyoomi like Atsumu's words. Nothing that gets to Kiyoomi like _Atsumu_ does. 

"Sakusa-san?" 

Kiyoomi curses through gritted teeth. His body feels so heavy and his mind is only half ready to cooperate but he has to bring the phone back to his face. 

"I'm here, my apologies, sir," Kiyoomi answers, forcing his voice to sound even. "You're right," he adds, pushing himself up on a trembling arm and pulling out of Atsumu. "There's no setter more devoted to his spikers in the whole league, I've heard."

Kiyoomi exhales deeply before rolling off the mattress and dropping on his knees next to the bed obediently. 

He puts the recruiter on speaker, placing the phone at the edge of the mattress while he tilts his head to the side with an inviting, impish smile.

Atsumu scrambles to join him, sitting next to the phone and parting his legs on each side of Kiyoomi’s body.

"We're lucky we got our hands on him, indeed, but don't let him know I said that," the recruiter says with a chuckle. 

“Your secret is safe with me, sir,” Kiyoomi lies, flashing a smug smirk at his lover.

Atsumu’s hand curls around his cock again. Flushed and leaking right in Kiyoomi’s face. He starts jerking off a few centimeters away from his lips, and Kiyoomi, although satiated with his own orgasm, can’t help the hungry twist in his guts as he leans forward. He suddenly craves to feel Atsumu inside him but will have to do with the next best thing. Once the call is over, that is.

“As expected of our new outside hitter, Sakusa-san. I’ll send you the details in a proper email once I’ve reached out to your future teammate, in this case.”

“I’m very grateful, sir. Thank you for having me,” Kiyoomi says before darting his tongue out to toy with the beads of precome gathering under the head of his cock.

He closes his eyes, whole body relaxing finally, a serene smile on his lips.

“We’ll be counting on you,” the recruiter adds before disconnecting the call.

On cue, Atsumu gets on his feet, moaning as he pumps himself frantically, pushing his dick against Kiyoomi’s lips, his other hand running through his dark locks to keep him in place.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’ll be countin’ on ya, Kiyoomi,” Atsumu croaks out, feverish.

Kiyoomi shudders, his mouth falling open as he looks up.

Hot spurts of cum land on his lips and tongue the next second, then coat his chin and left cheek in a sticky mess.

“Courtesy of your devoted setter,” Atsumu groans, dropping back at the edge of the bed heavily. “Fuck, yer so beautiful,” he whines next, leaning over Kiyoomi to wipe off his chin with a mesmerized gaze. “So, so beautiful. And so sneaky, Omi-Omi.”

Kiyoomi can’t help but laugh at that, lapping at Atsumu’s thumb when it drags over his lips to gather the cum staining his lips.

“I didn’t hear you complain before,” he says proudly.

“‘Cause ya told me to shut up. I’m no _cheater_ ,” Atsumu sighs, content, before pressing a kiss to Kiyoomi’s forehead. “But even then, don’t have any complaint. That was… nnnh.”

His sentence ends into a ridiculous little whimper.

“Very eloquent,” Kiyoomi mocks him, letting go of a blissful sigh himself.

“Don’t make fun of me, yer a terror. I can’t even believe you had the guts to—fuck.”

“Well, I had to give you the attention you deserve for being so devoted to your team since I’ll soon be very busy myself. Haven’t you heard the last gossip? I made it to the Black Jackals,” Kiyoomi says, pushing himself on unsteady legs.

He needs a hot shower before heading out, Kiyoomi contemplates as he looks himself over.

Atsumu’s ringtone pierces the comfortable silence of the room.

“Ya did?” Atsumu playfully acts surprised, bending over the bed to fish for his phone lost in the bedsheets. “Damn, would ya look at that? It’s them. Maybe they’ve got some hot news for me. I heard they’re scoutin’ for a new outside hitter. Rings a bell?”

“Pick up the fucking call, dumbass,” Kiyoomi scolds him but he can’t stop the giant grin from twisting his lips as he reaches over to slap his lover behind the head lightly.

“I’ll see ya in the shower,” Atsumu tells him as he ducks away from the hit with a wink. 

Kiyoomi shakes his head with a dramatic sigh, turning away to head toward the bathroom.

He’s instantly pulled back, Atsumu’s hand locking around his forearm. There’s a pair of warm lips pressed to his temple as Kiyoomi stumbles backward and falls in his lover’s arms.

Then Atsumu’s lips start moving, and he can hear the most loving: “Congratulations, Kiyoomi.”

Kiyoomi almost melts against him, letting his guard down long enough to startle when Atsumu slaps his ass and lets him go. But he can’t get his revenge, as Atsumu eventually picks up the call, running back to the bed to flop there and take shelter under Kiyoomi’s blanket.

He looks like a giant kid, that way. 

But he’s still a grown-ass athlete Kiyoomi just railed through a successful job interview, no matter how childish Atsumu is acting when he sticks his tongue out at him.

An athlete that will soon be Kiyoomi’s partner in yet another aspect of his life. 

_The team’s values,_ right… Kiyoomi thinks as he watches Atsumu lie to the recruiter but be genuinely excited to hear about his boyfriend’s admission on the team. 

As if there was nothing more but silly values for Kiyoomi to try out for this new team. 

Atsumu looks up from where he’s bundled up in the blanket and gives Kiyoomi a warm, happy smile. 

Not a new team.

It’s a new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another giveaway prize for Matthew who asked me to flesh one of their awesome SakuAtsu [tweets](https://twitter.com/0SAMUTIDDIES/status/1355667568401514499) amongst a solid pile of gems. I chose this prompt: _naw cause sakuatsu is definitely that post about the person who was getting railed by their boyfriend who was doing a job interview whilst fucking them and got the job_
> 
> Hope you enjoy the meal ♥ your idea was fantastic!
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Deaddrabble)  
> Find me on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/DeaddrabbleRobin)


End file.
